


Monsoon

by lonesometraveler



Series: Summer Weather [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesometraveler/pseuds/lonesometraveler
Summary: It's the morning after and Timmy's feeling brave.Then an important conversation.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Summer Weather [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745194
Comments: 34
Kudos: 122





	Monsoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> First, thanks so much for all the love I received on Thunder Storm. These boys wouldn't leave me alone though, so here's part 3 :) I wrote most of this today at work. Just, fyi. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am by no means an expert when it comes to BDSM, actually the only experience I have with it is fiction. This won't be a BDSM heavy series, really, but the Daddy/Baby boy dynamic fits under that term as well, kind of, so I figured it was easier to tag it. They will talk later about safewords and limits, which is important, but they've still only known each other for less than 24 hours.  
> The stuff about subspace Armie talks about is mostly from this website: http://thejourneyofwill.blogspot.com/2012/12/two-kinds-of-subspace.html and some of it is probably purely fiction. I don't know really, I've never experienced it or been in a BDSM relationship, so who am I to tell.  
> Hopefully I don't offend anyone with my words, and if I do, please let me know kindly so I can fix it. No hate though, please.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

It took a second before things came back when Timmy woke up.

The sun was streaming into the room from the open drapes, showing another hot sunny New York day. It was warm under the covers, low on their bodies though it was, and the top of his head felt damp from where Armie was breathing against him. He was still sleeping by the sounds of it. His heavy arm was draped over him, and Timmy’s leg had migrated up Armie’s body, and now rested over his hip. Timmy could feel Armie’s hardening cock against his thigh, and his own was pressed up against the side of Armie’s. 

Timmy still couldn’t quite believe he was in bed with Armie Hammer. That Armie Hammer had rubbed up against him on the subway and whispered filth in his ear. That Armie Hammer had washed him and worshipped his body in the shower last night. That he’d held Armie Hammer’s cock in his fist. Had jerked him off until he spilled over his fist. Had slept in his arms all night. That Armie Hammer had brought him home, when he never does, and even when things had soured with his panic attack, had helped him more than he could remember anyone else besides his mom doing.

Timmy gently turned his head so he could look up at his sleeping face. He looked so much younger asleep. The worried frown between his eyebrows had smoothed out, and although he was breathing heavy and open mouthed, Timmy wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anyone so handsome. The scruff on his cheeks and jaw, longer now already than last night, his medium brown tousled hair, his strong nose and chin. He knew those lids hid the most gorgeous blue eyes, that had the ability to stop Timmy in his tracks and yet also melt him to a puddle. He carefully lifted his arm and ran his fingers through Armie’s hair, unable to keep his hands away. He slid his hands down his cheek, gently scratching his nails through the scruff and watched as Armie clenched his eyes before he blinked them open.

“Hi,” Timmy breathed when they locked eyes, and he watched as Armie registered who was in his arms and Timmy could almost see the memories of the night before play through his brain as Armie’s gaze turned fond and he tightened his grip on Timmy. “Good morning.” His voice was rough, coated with sleep and warmth, and Timmy felt himself melt more into Armie’s embrace. He buried his face in Armie’s neck and breathed him in, making Armie huff a laugh and pulled Timmy further on top of him, winding his arms around his back. Timmy had never felt so safe and content in his life, and he pressed a kiss of appreciation against Armie’s neck. 

With the move from beside Armie to on top of him, their groins had lined up and Timmy’s dick was very much awake. He gave a twitch of his hips, and Armie let out a punched out sound as their cocks slid together and held him tighter, pressing his own hips against Timmy, developing a rhythm between them. Timmy was quickly left panting against Armie’s neck, endorphins racing through his body as his hands wound up into Armie’s hair. Armie’s own giant hands were constantly moving, one roving over his back and the other squeezing his ass. Their close pressed grinding soon made Timmy’s - well, Armie’s technically - boxers slide lower and lower on his hips, and his cock was peeking out of the waistband and rubbing against the coarse hair low on Armie’s stomach. 

“That’s it, baby, move your hips, fuck, you’re so hot.” Somehow Armie’s voice was lower and more intoxicating than last night, and he kept whispering filth in Timmy’s ear, making him let out little whines of pleasure. Suddenly it wasn’t enough, and Timmy raised up on his knees, straddling Armie’s lap. Their eyes met, pupils blown and faces flushed, and Timmy’s eyes slid down Armie’s torso to his cock, also peeking out of his boxers. The head was flushed and wet with precome, and Timmy’s mouth watered and the thought of getting his mouth on it. He licked his lips and started moving down between Armie’s thighs, which automatically spread to make room for him. He glanced up to meet Armie’s gaze as he laid down on his stomach, pleading with his eyes. “You wanna suck my cock, baby?” Timmy nodded desperately, leaning down and pressing a kiss against the shaft still hidden behind fabric. “Gonna put that pretty little mouth on Daddy’s dick? Suck it deep down that hungry throat of yours?” Timmy moaned in agreement, at a loss for words all of a sudden. His own cock was leaking against the sheet underneath him, and his hips kept making little thrusts without him telling them to. 

“Come on then baby, pull me out.” Timmy did as told, pulling Armie’s dick out of his boxers, bunching the fabric behind his balls. “Lick it a little.” He glanced up at Armie, locking gazes as he stuck out his tongue and licked from his balls all the way up his shaft, ending with a swirl around the head. Armie’s eyes were almost black as he looked down at him. “Fuck baby boy, you look indecent like that. You wanna take Daddy’s cock deep in your dirty mouth?” Timmy could only nod, opening his mouth and taking the spongy head between his lips. He ran his tongue over the slit, gathering up the concentrated precome spilling out, rolling it around in his mouth to properly take in the flavour before swallowing it down. “You can take more baby, come on, take Daddy’s cock a little deeper, you can do it.” Armie’s hand came down to twine into his hair, helping him start to bob his head along Armie’s length. He could barely fit half before it started affecting his gag reflex, and he could already feel his jaw start aching. But he wanted to at least try to get him further. Armie was fucking huge, long and thick, so he was doubtful he’d manage all of it, but he was determined to at least try. 

“You’re doing so good baby, taking me so well. Put your hand around the base, stroke what you can’t fit, that’s it, such a good boy for Daddy.” Timmy was stroking Armie’s cock with his right, using his left to hold up some of his weight, before he moved the hand on Armie’s cock to tuck both his thumbs into his fists and tried to take him further down his throat. “Fucking hell baby, look at you.” Timmy met Armie’s blown eyes with his own teary ones as he took more down, he only had a quarter left. He pulled back to take a few deep gulps of air, saliva stringing from his mouth to the head of Armie’s dick and sliding down his chin. Timmy was sure he looked a sight, eyes blown and wet, face flushed and mouth red and used, releasing panting breaths. “Shit, you look so hot, baby. Knew you’d look fucking amazing like this.” Armie ran his thumb over Timmy’s red lower lip, pressing in and Timmy closed his lips around it, running his tongue over the salty skin. “Ready to try again?” Timmy nodded and released Armie’s thumb with a little nip, making Armie laugh at him. “Keep those teeth away from my cock, though, alright baby?” Timmy smiled impishly at him. “Okay, Daddy.”

Instead of taking Armie’s cock straight back into his mouth he went to his balls and sucked them into his mouth one at a time, rolling his tongue around them and stroking his cock with one hand. “Come on baby, I want to see if you can fit all of me down your throat. Wanna feel you swallow around me.” Timmy moaned at his words and got his mouth back around the head of Armie’s cock and pressed down as far as he could before he started to choke. He was pleased to note he was more than halfway now before he even felt his gag reflex start to tickle, and as he tucked his thumbs again he slowly but surely sucked him down. When he felt his nose touch Armie’s groin he wanted to smile, but he closed his eyes in bliss instead as Armie lost his mind before him. “Jesus fuck, baby! I can feel you all around me, keeping me so warm and wet, fuck you’re so good, Timmy, so good for me.” 

Timmy slowly opened his eyes, his mind feeling a little drowsy, and looked up at Armie. “That’s it baby boy, look at me, show me those beautiful eyes of yours, you’re so fucking gone, aren’t you? You spacing out, baby?” Timmy didn’t quite know what he meant, he was just feeling good. He swallowed around Armie, his eyes sliding shut without him recognizing it, and he heard Armie curse but he didn’t really register what he said. Armie’s hand sweeping through his hair again brought him back to the present a little, and he blinked open his eyes to look at him. “I’m about to come baby. You want me to pull back a little?” It took Timmy a few seconds to understand the words before he nodded, and Armie slowly pulled back so the head of his cock was resting on Timmy’s tongue. He absentmindedly swirled his tongue around it, lifting a lethargic hand to stroke the part of it not in his mouth. 

“You ready baby? I’m gonna come.” The words had only just left Armie’s mouth before the first string of bitter come hit Timmy’s tongue, and he tried his best to make sure nothing spilled out his mouth but his muscles didn’t seem to be working properly, so some dribbled out and down his chin. When Armie’s cock stopped twitching he gently pulled out and Timmy swallowed the load in his mouth, closing his eyes at the strange feeling of it sliding down his throat.

“Oh my God, come here, baby,” Armie said as he pretty much lifted Timmy up into his embrace. Timmy’s limbs felt like lead, but he managed to drape them over Armie’s shoulder as his head lolled against his neck. “You did so good baby, so fucking good for me, fuck that was better than I could have ever imagined.” The words made butterflies erupt in Timmy’s stomach, making him giggle into Armie’s shoulder. Armie let out a little laugh and wound his arms tighter around Timmy, stroking his hair and down his back as he drifted in his embrace.

Some time later - it could have been seconds, minutes or hours, Timmy had no idea - Timmy finally felt like he could do anything other than just lay on top of Armie and concentrate on breathing. Traffic from the street outside could barely be heard and somehow there was the smell of coffee wafting in from the kitchen, though Timmy was sure Armie had yet to leave the bed. Armie was humming something Timmy didn’t quite recognize, but it was lovely to lay on his chest and listen to it. Slowly he stretched his body, legs unfurling from around Armie’s hips and arms stretching towards the wall behind the bed and he let out a groan of satisfaction as he heard his back pop. 

He felt weirdly centered in his body, and his mind was way quieter than it usually was in the mornings. His arousal from earlier was not entirely gone, he knew if he thought about it too long or Armie said or did anything he’d be aching in a flash, but for right now it seemed put on the back burner a little. It wasn’t urgent. He was 17, he usually jerked off in the mornings - especially now that it was summer and he didn’t have to rush off to school - because he usually woke up hard and it took the edge off. But now, he was 98% sure he hadn’t come, yet he felt more at ease than he had for a long time. 

“You back with me, Timmy?” Armie’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he lifted his head and met his eyes. They were fond, which seemed to be the norm when Armie was looking at him, but there was a layer of concern there. “You spaced out for a bit, you feel alright?” There was definitely concern in his voice, yep. Timmy nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I felt kinda weird for a bit but I feel alright now. Better than I usually do in the mornings, actually.” He admitted softly with a blush, voice only a whisper. Armie smiled softly at him, raising a hand and brushing it through his hair. “Good. I admit I was a little surprised you reacted like that. I didn’t think you’d slip just from sucking my dick, gotta be honest.” Armie slowly sat up, making Timmy sit up too as he was still mostly in his lap. Timmy looked at him, confusion in his eyes. “Slip? Into what?” Armie met his eyes, and Timmy watched as confusion, shock and understanding quickly flashed over his face.

“Timmy, you slipped into subspace.” Armie could clearly tell from the still confused look that Timmy didn’t know what he was talking about. “You know what BDSM is, right? At least, you’ve heard of it?” Timmy flushed but nodded. “Yeah, I know a little.” Armie smiled at him again. “Good. Sometimes, when a scene is particularly intense, the submissive can experience what’s called subspace. It’s often induced through pain play, and the body produces a rush of hormones, mostly endorphins and other feel good hormones, which can cause the person to enter subspace. It can be different for any sub, but most describe it as a floaty, fuzzy feeling, like you’re drifting into a safe space and nothing can hurt you. Some say it can feel like a tingly rush all over the body. You with me so far?” Timmy nodded, though he wasn’t sure what this had to do with him. They hadn’t engaged in any pain play, and as far as Timmy knew, they weren’t doing any BDSM or whatever. “That type of subspace is what’s normally called physiological subspace, it’s caused by an action or in most cases pain. Then you have what’s called psychological subspace, which is a bit more difficult to explain, yet is far more common. It doesn’t have to be sexual, even, it’s more about feeling drawn to a person and becoming... influenced by them. It can be dangerous, because subs who are particularly sensitive to this can drop into subspace just from conversations with doms, and that can leave them vulnerable and uninhibited or make them feel almost drunk or drugged, making it hard to say no to things.” 

Timmy could feel his eyes widen the more Armie talked. Armie could clearly see he was alarmed. “Let me finish, please.” Timmy took a breath and nodded for Armie to continue. “It doesn’t always have to be such a hair trigger response, though. Like with you just now, it can be more of a sexual thing. It was your first time giving oral, right?” Timmy nodded with a blush staining his cheeks, making Armie smile at him again. “We had already established a dynamic with me being the older more experienced role and you being the younger inexperienced one. You were trying so hard to please me right from the start, even last night, and I saw how you reacted when I praised you. Sometimes knowing you’re pleasing your dom is enough to give the sub himself pleasure. Me stepping into the Daddy role and you my baby boy inherently gave us much the same dynamic as a dom and a sub to a certain degree. You might not have noticed because you were so focused on your task, but you didn’t start slipping until you had me in your throat. Trusting me, letting me take you like that, owning you, and lastly coming in your mouth and possessing you from the inside is what made you slip.”

Timmy tried to remember back, but like Armie said, once he’d actually managed to get him down his throat the memories were kind of fuzzy. He knew he’d felt good though, floaty and unworried about anything. And he had felt owned. Yeah, Armie had mentioned it on the subway that he wanted to choke him on his cock, but Timmy himself never really expected to be able to. Armie was huge, and Timmy had never sucked a dick before. The triumph and pride he had felt when his nose touched Armie’s groin was still indescribable. Armie so deep within him, cutting off his airways, telling him he was such a good boy, and then he’d come in his mouth, on his tongue, and Timmy had swallowed him down. Right now, Armie was within him. A hand unconsciously pressed against his stomach at the thought. Even if he left right now, a piece of Armie would leave with him. He really had possessed him from the inside, hadn’t he. It was no wonder he’d slipped into subspace.

“What are you thinking about?” Armie’s voice broke him from his thoughts. Timmy glanced at him and met his eyes, his palm still splayed over his stomach. “You’re inside me.” Timmy watched as Armie processed his words, eyes sliding down to the hand over his belly and up to his eyes again, fire burning behind them. “You came in my mouth, I swallowed you down, and now a piece of you is inside me.” Timmy’s voice was but a whisper, and he gulped as Armie’s hand came and covered his own. “That’s right, baby. I’m in you now. I’ve marked my territory.” Their eyes met and held as Armie’s fingers slid between his own. “You’re mine now.” Timmy closed his eyes and let his head fall back in bliss as Armie’s lips descended on his neck.

“Yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to end it there cause it would have been natural to have a scene jump there anyway with how I wrote it, so you get this now and then maybe what happens after next. I'm thinking either breakfast or rimming. I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if there's any typo's or anything, I post on Chrome and I get blind to the red marks because they underline each and every Armie and I use his name a lot. And English is not my first language.
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and if you want to scream at me more than here in the comments, I am on tumblr @enitramm and I welcome each and every one of you.


End file.
